With dramatic advances in technology, an electronic device not only provides traditional services and functions such as telephony and data transmission, but also provides a great variety of services and functions through multitasking or various applications.
Typically, an electronic device has a screen on a front surface thereof. Using the screen which gradually increases in size, the electronic device can provide various services to the user. However, the screen size of the electronic device is limited by a camera, a receiver, and a sensor, located at an upper portion of the front surface, or a button located at a lower portion of the front surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for technique to increase the screen size of the electronic device and to reduce the size of the button located under the screen.